


Nervous

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's nervous about Christmas with Platinum's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was part of a challenge to basically write as many Christmas fics as I could.

In the hours before they went to Christmas at Platinum’s, Dia stopped eating.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried.

“Of course, milady, I just, don’t want to be too full,” Dia lied, forcing a smile.

“You’re never too full,” Platinum replied, smiling kindly. “Are you nervous?”

“A little bit,” Dia reluctantly admitted. “You’re like royalty and I’m…”

“You’re kind, generous, loving, protective and I love you,” Platinum interrupted. She picked up a pecha poffin and handed it to him. “So don’t worry, okay?”

Dia smiled weakly. “I’ll try, milady.”


End file.
